


Life is Gone With Just A Spin Of The Wheel  光陰似箭，歲月如梭

by Aurealin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Everyone is friends, F/M, James Bond AU, M/M, Soulmates, they are still elves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurealin/pseuds/Aurealin
Summary: When Runaan started his training to be a 00 agent, he hadn't expected to meet friends. After rising through the ranks of MI6, taking on the mantle of 007, he and his best mate Aaravos who took the mantle of 006 were excited to continue on this new path of life. Journeying through missions they reached infamy, but crucially failed to protect Sol, their Q-branch head. They were prepared to defend what remained of Sol's legacy by keeping the new recruits at bay, but they had no idea his replacements would be so attractive.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince), Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Life is Gone With Just A Spin Of The Wheel  光陰似箭，歲月如梭

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Author here! I wanted to say that due to my pretty hectic e-school life and regular school life updates won't be consistent. I might also translate this into Chinese. Is anyone interested? Also, this intro is pretty short just to make sure it won't autodelete.

Runaan couldn't remember not being cold. When he had first ventured out of the burning apartment into the biting chill of winter, he ran straight into a human fireman, valiantly putting out the fires of the local apartment complex.  
  
He tugged at the man's shirt, trying to get his attention,  
  
"Sir? Can you please help me find my moma? I can't find my Moma!"  
  
The man turned to look at him, he held this warmth in his eyes until he notices the marks on Runaan's face and developing horns.  
  
Runaan was abruptly shoved back the man let out a sneer,  
"You see this fire elf? The reason these good men and women are burning is that your kind invaded our land. Do you hear me? This is your fault."  
  
The man turned back and continued to put out the fire. Runaan sniffled as tears clouded his vision.  
  
He scrambled away from the building, turning back only to see the fireman pick up a lost human boy, carrying him to a lonely human woman.  
  
He watched the two humans cuddle and sob into each others hair, knowing he would never have the honour of holding his mother again.  



End file.
